


Not So Innocent

by flickawhip



Category: Full Out (Open TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU as hell. </p><p>48)THE DESERT VIRGIN by SANDRA MARTON<br/>Mills & Boon Modern Romance<br/>The Sultan’s gift…<br/>Xan: a ruthless troubleshooter, her mission in the remote desert kingdom of Baslaam is covert and dangerous…<br/>Taylor: a classically trained ballerina, she’s been abducted and sold to dance in the harem of the Sultan of Baslaam…<br/>Xan’s in a tight spot, and when the Sultan offers Taylor’s body to her, she sees a way out. But escaping with the scantily clad Taylor across the sands is more temptation that even she can handle. When they reach a safe oasis, she can no longer hold back from taking the night of lovemaking that was the Sultan’s gift…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sultan's Gift

Xan had not meant to be found in the desert, definitely not by the Sultan of Baslaam himself, and yet, the Sultan had seemed pleased to see her. 

She had been tempted, of course, by the Sultan's gift, a beautiful, willful girl called Taylor, a ballerina who had been abducted from her home in America and sold to the Sultan for a steep price. She was, of course, barely dressed, her upper body in a simple bra with a wrap over it, her lower body covered in almost see-through trousers and very skimpy underwear cut to look like a bikini. She had taken the girl to her rooms, then spoken quickly, telling Taylor she intended to rescue her. 

The girl was, of course, a virgin, although the Sultan seemed to believe by giving her to Xan, she would always stay with him out of shame.


	2. Escape

They had escaped late that night, Xan quick to hide Taylor, wrapping her in blankets before helping her onto a horse before they fled. She was a swift rider and had ridden hard, keeping Taylor tucked into her to keep her safe. They rode for hours before they could believe themselves safe. 

Xan had a friend nearby, who knew of an oasis of peace and shelter. It was there that they headed for. 

Once there of course, Taylor had been given new clothes and Xan had smiled to see her relax. The girl had come to bed that night wearing only the clean t-shirt she had been given. 

Xan had done what she could to resist the girl's charms, but now, when they would be sharing the bed for at least a month as they waited for Xan's contact to help her find Taylor's home and return her there, she found it all too hard to resist the girl's charms. 

Taylor had given herself freely to Xan, only crying out once, when Xan first pushed in, the rest of her sounds were those of pleasure, pleasure Xan delighted in giving her.


End file.
